dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Trial and Tribulations
Overview :"The merchant Fournival stands accused. Prove his guilt or innocence afore time run out." A Royal Orders Quest. The quest becomes available from Aldous after the quest Come to Court. Aid Aldous in the prosecution of the suspected traitor Fournival. Walkthrough After obtaining the quest from Aldous, gather evidence to prove Fournival either guilty or innocent. Fournival is held under house arrest by Ser Aerick and Ser Auguste - if spoken to he will promise to sell to the Arisen at the lowest possible price, if they can secure his release. Collect Evidence The Arisen has four days to complete the quest. Petitions must be gathered and a witness procured for the trial. Depending on the outcome of a few of the Arisen's previous quests, some evidence might be harder to acquire. Once evidence or witnesses have been found they should be taken to Aldous who will then accept their testimony. Quest updates will be received at 2 days remaining and 1 day (Near Deadline) remaining. ;Evidence showing guilt Finding Fournival guilty requires little effort; he will generally be found guilty if no evidence is provided. *If Jasper and his family were evicted during the quest Land of Opportunity then he, and his wife and son will provide the missives: Jasper's Condemnation, Sara's Condemnation, and Pip's Condemnation. *The Gift Ledger, found in Fournival Manor, also suggests guilt. *If the quest An Innocent Man was completed, Ansell will offer himself as a witness. Ansell can be found in Cassardis and will need to be escorted back to Aldous. *The Arisen may buy several falsified affidavits from Reynard with a starting price of 3,000 Gold (Dirty Affidavit). Further dubious documents may be purchased for 5,000 Gold (Moldy Affidavit), 7,000 Gold (Worn Affidavit) and 9,000 Gold (Ripped Affidavit). ;Evidence showing innocence Proving Fournival innocent requires the Arisen to supply sufficient exculpatory evidence. At least three statements must be acquired claiming his innocence to obtain an acquittal. *Speak to Ser Daerio at Windbluff Tower for a favorable reference for Fournival - he will direct Ser Castor to give testimony at the trial. Castor must then be escorted to Gran Soren as a defense witness. *Three people will give Fournival character references: the priest Geffrey in Gran Soren Cathedral will issue Geffrey's Petition; Fournival's daughter Symone will provide Symone's Petition (if Escort Duty was completed); Fedel will provide Fedel's Petition. *Additionally, the Chamberlain's Affidavit from Fournival Manor provides evidence of work done by Fournival for the good of Gransys. *The Arisen may buy several falsified affidavits from Reynard with a starting price of 3,000 Gold (Soiled Affidavit). Further dubious documents may be purchased for 5,000 Gold (Tattered Affidavit), 7,000 Gold (Sweat-Stained Affidavit) and 9,000 Gold (Blurred Affidavit). Verdict The probable verdict can be inferred from pawn commentary after turning in a piece of evidence. On leaving the castle, a pawn with knowledge of this quest will comment (if all pawns in the party are familiar with the trial, then the Main Pawn will speak). The more evidence given for each outcome increases the chances of the corresponding verdict. Generally, three documents and the corresponding witness as to either guilt or innocence will cinch the result of the trial; the result is less certain if the Arisen turns in documents or testimony suggesting more than one outcome. Once time for gathering evidence is up, go to Fountain Square where Ambrose will deliver the verdict on Fournival. Afterwards report back to Aldous, and speak with him for the reward. Outcomes Fournival is proven guilty : Fournival is imprisoned and his daughter Symone moves to the Slums. Symone can be rescued from her plight by buying back Fournival Manor for her to live in, which costs 100,000 Gold. Fournival is proven innocent : If Fournival is proven innocent his affinity with the Arisen will increase, and he will set lower prices on the items he sells, and, on being proven innocent Fournival starts to sell the Magnanimous Cloak. A favorable outcome also enables access to Escort Duty if not yet completed. Quotes Fournival Frescobaldi :"The blustering fools just barged in -- they hold me prisoner like some common criminal! 'Tis madness, and base insult! You there -- you're an able sort. There's time yet afore my trial is decided. Pray, arrange for my acquittal however you may. If you see me through this storm, I'll sell to you at cost for the rest of my days. 'Tis a generous offer, eh? Now go, and pray put an end to this farce. I am eager to be quit of this confinement... Please, ser." Ser Auguste :"Fournival is under lock and key for the duration of the inquest." Ser Aerick :"Fournival's to remain captive until such time as he's acquitted." Ambrose :"Order! I will have order! This inquest has its conclusion. Fournival Frescobaldi! In the name of His Grace, Duke Edmun Dragonsbane, the court hereby proclaims its verdict... Guilty! Whereas you have deceived your fellow man to sate your avarice, the court sentences you to life imprisonment! This inquest is hereby ended!" Aldous :no evidence was supplied "Word of Fournival's verdict has come. He was judged guilty. The inquest ended without event, no thanks to your reprehensible indolence. I will not brook such sloth in the future, ser." Notes *A verdict is decided even if no evidence is provided. It is usually a guilty verdict. **It is thought that the verdict is random, but it is dependent on the amount of evidence given; the pawns' comments on exiting the castle after offering proof give some insight into the likely verdict, but they do not guarantee such a verdict will occur. **If the Arisen fails to turn in any evidence Aldous will make his displeasure plain. **Aldous' comments at the end of the quest make it plain he expected a guilty verdict. *While this quest is active, Fournival is held under house arrest, preventing any trade with him. *It is possible to submit evidence after the deadline for evidence has passed - Aldous will continue to accept evidence indefinitely until the verdict cutscene is triggered at the Fountain Square. Avoid the square to continue giving evidence after the deadline as such evidence will still be valid. *If innocence is to be proved it is a good idea to combine this quest with Supply and Demands as they have the same destination of Windbluff Tower. *If Fournival is found guilty he is sentenced to life imprisonment, however, he cannot be found in the Dungeon. Potential problems *Speaking with Fedel while the quest The Conspirators is marked as the active quest will prevent Fedel from handing over his Petition. To circumvent this, mark Trial and Tribulations as the active quest. *Speaking with Ser Daerio while the quest Supply and Demands is marked as the active quest will prevent Ser Daerio from assigning a soldier as a witness. To circumvent this, mark Trial and Tribulations as the active quest. **The opposite can happen as well, speaking with Ser Daerio while Trial and Tribulations is marked as the active quest will prevent him from giving the quest Supply and Demands. To circumvent this, mark any quest other than Trial and Tribulations as the active quest. *The quest items Gift Ledger, and Chamberlain's Affidavit are also quest items for Trail of Corruption and Thanks Mislaid. Trivia *The name of this quest is possibly a reference to Capcom's third Ace Attorney game "Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - "Trials and Tribulations" (wikipedia). Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Royal Orders Quests